One-Shots: A Collection Of Anything Goes
by padasigh
Summary: Any couple, any prompt, anything. Rules in the first Author's Note. May change to Rated M for possible smut. Open for prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, I really shouldn't be writing this. I am already in the LITERAL middle of two, multi-chapter fanfictions that need desperately to be finished, I am about to start another multi-chapter fanfiction in the next two weeks, but I cannot bring myself to care. **

**I really shouldn't be writing this, but I really don't like following the guidelines that I set for myself.**

**Therefore, here I am, writing a new multi-chapter fanfic that was never actually planned. **

**This fanfiction will include POSSIBLE smut, if requested, prompts, random ideas that pop into my brain, and any ship.**

**I will seriously write about any ship except Kadam and Kurtofsky because just NO. NOT HAPPENING.**

**Anyways, onto the first chapter of my fanfiction. **

**PROMPTS ARE WELCOME AND NEEDED TO MAKE THIS THING BREATHE.**

* * *

Title: Courageous

Characters/Relationships: Kurtana friendship

Prompted by: my glorious little brain.

Season: one or two, before Blaine and before Furt and before Karofsky.

Kurt walked slowly out of algebra, careful not to bump into anyone on his way to his locker. He was being overly cautious, but that was what was expected of him now-a-days. Nobody from the glee club had noticed yet; his absence on occasion, his petrified gaze as he walked through the halls, his flinch whenever someone patted him on the back or something happened that made a loud noise. No one had cared enough to notice, is what Kurt associated their obliviousness with.

No one had cared enough except for Santana.

Santana Lopez, the girl who constantly had made fun of him or shot him snarky comments and glares, had noticed and cared. Kurt thought he was hallucinating all of the encouraging gazes that she was sending him lately, but maybe not. Santana had successfully protected Kurt for a few weeks now from Azimio and some of the jocks. Neither of them had spoken about it, but in Kurt's opinion, that needed to change. He wanted to talk about it. Well, not necessarily the bullying problem or why Santana was helping him or any of the details. Kurt just needed someone to talk to about anything. He needed someone who truly cared.

Mercedes had been growing distant lately, so she was out of the question. Sure, Kurt loved his best friend more than anything in the world, but lately she wasn't his best friend anymore. She was a nice person to talk to, merely a friend, if he could call it that. They hadn't hung out in weeks, let alone spent the night together and watched movies. Kurt was feeling very isolated from her, which hurt more than he could explain.

Rachel had been tolerable lately, but not to the point where friendship was remotely possible. Rachel was selfish and she really didn't pay much attention to anyone's problems unless they included her in some way. She was nice, she was polite, she was funny, but she was still the same Rachel Berry from sophomore year; still too caught up in basking in the glow of spotlight on herself and her non-stop drama with Finn.

Finn was a completely different topic all-together. Kurt wasn't sure where he stood with his soon-to-be stepbrother. Kurt wasn't sure that he could talk to him about anything, really. Kurt didn't know what to think when it came to Finn. Kurt was actually a little threatened by the idea of talking to Finn about anything that didn't involve glee club or academics, so he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the idea of talking to Finn about the aching loneliness that ate him from the very core of his soul.

It's not like anyone else in the glee club actually cared, anyways. Kurt was friends with them and got along with them inside the four walls of the choir room, but once it got to the scary idea of talking about such a personal and serious topic with any of them, they were all pretty much strangers to him. Kurt had no interest in sharing something so private with them.

But, as always, Santana Lopez surprised him by making Kurt actually feel like he could talk to someone and actually feel like he _wanted _to talk to a member of the glee club.

"Santana? Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked timidly. School had ended; most of the hallways were clear and desolate, as well as the privacy at maximum capacity. The teachers had a meeting after school today, so the adults that could be bothered or concerned with the communication between Kurt and Santana weren't there.

"Let's go, Hummel. You've got some things that you need to get off your chest; I can tell from here." Santana's tone wasn't impatient, rude, snarky or impolite. There wasn't a trace of sarcasm or annoyance that laced her voice. It was all purely sympathetic and kind, which was a relieving change. Kurt nodded mutely, following Santana to her car and getting into the passenger seat in silence.

"Where do you want to talk?" Santana asked him, turning onto the main road.

"I don't have a preference." Kurt replied, inwardly cringing at how weak his voice was. He sounded emotionally stressed, which was a sign of vulnerability in his eyes; a flicker of his internal pain that flashed through into reality, where people weren't built to care or have compassion for Kurt Hummel. Santana shocked him by not commenting on it; brief sadness flashing through her eyes and a brief nod being her only response.

The ride in the car was mainly silent, the music that played on the radio flickering in and out as Santana drove further out of town. Kurt didn't ask where they were going and didn't grow suspicious. He didn't really care where they went, as long as they could talk. His curfew was midnight and it was still only 4 as Santana drove through a bunch of trees and bushes. The path was barely visible and Kurt would have glanced right past it if Santana hadn't been driving through it. From a bystander, it was nothing more than scenery.

"This is a place where I go when I want to be alone. I found it when I was in 9th grade. No one else knows about this place except for me." Santana explained as she drove past a large, thick tree. Kurt nodded, still remaining mainly mute.

Eventually, the trees began to clear and Santana made a sharp right, leading the car into a clearing and parking it. Santana took out her hair and told Kurt that she was going into the woods to change out of her Cheerios uniform. Kurt nodded again and walked around until finding a spot with the perfect amount of shade.

Santana returned a few minutes later in jeans and a tee shirt, her expression softer than Kurt had ever seen it before as she seated herself across from him.

"Alright. I want you to talk now. I want you to tell me all of the things that have been running through your mind. I'm here for you and I swear that I won't make any stupid comments or jokes and I won't say a word about our conversation to anyone. I'm here for you to talk to and I'm here to be your friend." Santana explained gently, a look of encouragement crossing her features.

Kurt was too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything. He was too stunned from the compassion and the care that radiated off of a girl that he had never given a second glance to. Kurt was genuinely touched by Santana's words and had no other way to thank her than to wrap his arms around her and let out a shaky sob, which led to more tears and the eventual revealing of emotions.

Kurt ended up back at his house later than curfew, although Burt didn't mind.

Santana was with him, finally giving him something solid to lean on that he was almost certain wouldn't let him down. Kurt had a friend for the first time in what felt like years. Sure, they would still occasionally bicker in school and Santana would never let her guard down or show compassion to Kurt in school, but it didn't matter.

Kurt had someone that cared about him. Kurt had someone to give him the one thing that he desperately needed and that very thing ended up being given to him by two people, not just one.

Santana gave Kurt courage, whether either of them knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 time. Puckleberry is something that I haven't written before, but it was my first prompt, so I feel obligated to do it justice. I love every ship. (Almost every ship, I hate Kadam and Kurtofsky)**

* * *

Title:

Characters/Relationship: Puck and Rachel, romance

Prompted by: AlphaWriter1

Season: 4, as requested. Rachel's in NYC. Puck is still in LA.

Puck sighed as he picked up the phone. He needed to call Rachel. He needed to tell her everything. He needed to tell her all of the things that he can't say face-to-face before it was too late. It was nine in the morning right now, which meant that it would be noon in New York City, guaranteeing that Rachel would be awake. Puck knew her class schedule, so he knew that she wasn't expected to be at school for another hour or so. So, with a shaky hand, Puck reluctantly dialed Rachel's number - yes, he memorized her number a long time ago - and hit the call button.

Across the country, in the afternoon in New York City, Rachel Berry pulled out her cell phone and felt her heart flutter in an unfamiliar way when she realized that Puck was calling. Kurt shot her a look of confusion from across the room, channel surfing at the moment. His classes were cancelled for the day and Kurt had decided to take a lazy day off, which meant that Rachel wouldn't be able to convince him to leave the apartment for a little while so that she could talk privately with Puck. So, she shot him a look that told him she'd be back in a bit and headed out onto the streets of New York City, answering her phone the moment her apartment door shut.

"Rach..." Puck breathed into the other line, relieved that she answered on the first call. Rachel smiled at the sound of his voice before she replied in a similar tone.

"Noah... I miss you." Rachel said, feeling foolish at how weak and childish her voice came out, cracking slightly. Puck laughed a teary, choked-up laugh and sighed heavily.

"I miss you, too, Rachel." Puck responded. He really did miss her. More than anyone, more than anything. He missed Rachel Berry more than he missed his own family.

"How's Los Angeles?" Rachel asked timidly. Puck shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Eh. It's okay, I guess." Puck replied. Rachel hummed in response, not fully understanding why he moved there in the first place.

"We need to talk." Rachel said after a few moments of awkward silence. Her feelings were brimming in her eyes as she led herself into a nearly-empty coffee shop. Puck gulped audibly on his side of the phone, feeling himself put his guard up as he prepared for the let-down of the century.

"Alright. You first." He ordered, his voice breaking. He cleared his throat.

"I... I don't know what my mind is doing anymore, Noah. I have no clue. I don't know if I like NYADA or if I like this apartment or if I like this _life_. The only thing that I'm sure about is you. I love you, Noah Puckerman. A-and before you hang up and shudder at how creepy I'm being right now, I know that you felt something at Mr. Schue's wedding. I know you did. I could see it in the way you looked at me. I could feel it when you kissed me that night. I can still feel your lips on mine when I close my eyes." Rachel said, her voice barely above a whisper as tears streamed down her face. She was going to regret this, she was sure that this would all turn out badly.

"I need to go. I can't do this. I have a test tomorrow for Cassandra July and if I fail, she's going to freak out. I have to go portray happiness and love; I can't do this if I'm heartbroken." Rachel blurted out before Puck could respond, hanging up after all of the words exited her mouth.

Puck groaned loudly in his apartment after trying to call Rachel back 6 more times, smashing his phone against his coffee table and heading into his kitchen to grab a beer. Why couldn't she just pick up the phone so he could tell her that he loved her? Was it too much to ask?

Suddenly, he realized that he didn't leave her a voicemail. Nothing for her to remember or persuade her that Puck loved her, too. Nothing that even led on to the fact that Puck had strong feelings towards her. Puck picked up his phone and redialed her number again, groaning inwardly when it was sent to voicemail after 2 rings.

"Rachel Berry, if you don't listen to the rest of this voicemail, I will make sure Santana makes your life a living hell. I have dirt on her; I can do that. You didn't give me any time to respond to your confession, by the way. How dramatic of you. That school's taught you well, Rach." Puck said into the voicemail, hiding his disappointment at the fact that she still didn't answer the phone and kept sending him to voicemail.

"Look, Rach. I need you to listen to me. I love you. More than anything or anyone that I have ever loved. I don't know what I'm doing with my life, but I love you. So much. Please call me back." Puck pleaded at the end, tears in his eyes, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

* * *

3 years later, Rachel walked up a beautifully decorated aisle in a gorgeous wedding gown to become Mrs. Rachel Barbra Puckerman. Needless to say, she eventually picked up her phone and listened to the voicemail. She saved it for as long as she could on her phone, eventually transferring all of the words onto paper. That paper was used as Noah's vows, in a sort. The words that she told him were reworded into her own vows.

They grew old together, had a few kids, watched their friends grow up happily in different towns and states, eventually having children of their own.

Rachel was very thankful that she picked up the phone and listened to the voicemail, as was Puck.

Their love was inevitable, and their fate was already determined. But, that simple phone call, that one little thing, was the key to their eternal happiness and bliss.

* * *

**I don't really like the way that this turned out, so I apologize if you agree with me. I've gotten a few other prompts that I plan on doing. If I don't end up doing yours or I omit it for some reason, I will either be explaining why I'm not doing it in a PM or in an Author's Note. **

**Alright, keep prompting, I want this to be a long one:) I love you guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I absolutely adore your prompts so far and I really love your reviews:) **

**I got a prompt from a close friend of mine on Facebook, but I'm not going to put it in here. I'm going to make a separate fanfiction out of it when I'm done with this prompt fic, my Klaine fic and my Finchel fic. It was a request for a Vampire!Blaine and Human!Kurt, but I really would need to develop the story and that would require more than a one-shot. Eventually, when I put that one up, I'll notify you all.**

**Onto the next chapter!:)**

* * *

Title: Fighting For You

Characters/Relationship: Puck and Quinn, romantic friendship:)

Prompted by: gleerox

Info: Klaine is getting married in it, as requested. The Quinntana I Do scene did happen, and Puck and Quinn are fighting about it. Going to be a little angsty, but not too much angst(I can't write angst too well; I hate seeing characters so upset) and not too much sappiness, as requested.

* * *

As Quinn Fabray walked through the door of the chapel, she did not expect to be glared at from Noah Puckerman as soon as she caught his eye. Floored as to why he would ever be angry at her, Quinn frowned slightly, but didn't say anything as she went to sit next to Tina. There was no bride's side or groom's side, considering there was two grooms in this particular wedding, so everyone was just mixed up together. Tina was already crying, sobbing into Mike's shoulder, actually, and Mercedes was waving for Quinn to sit by her.

"Do you know what Puck's problem is? He's been grumpy all day. It's weird; Kurt and Blaine are his favorite couple, I expected him to be happier." Mercedes asked once Quinn had gotten comfortable.

"I have no clue. He glared daggers at me when I walked in." Quinn mentioned. Mercedes made a face that showed that she understood the reasoning for Puck's anger, but when Quinn asked about it, Mercedes shushed her and motioned towards the ceremony as it began.

The wedding was beautiful, Quinn cried 3 times, but her mind still nagged her about Puck. Why did he have to ruin everything? He had no reason to be angry. As he glared at her for the 8th time that night, Quinn had decided that she had had enough, storming towards him with such fury that he cowered away slightly, but his glare still held.

"What is your _problem_?" Quinn shrieked in between the harshly loud music. Blaine's brother was playing some really hardcore rock song, so it muted Quinn enough so that she didn't draw attention. Either way, Noah shook his head and gestured towards the door. Quinn snorted and made an exaggerated bow, forcing him to lead the way. She was being very sarcastic, something that Puck usually would have admired or commented on, but he didn't.

"When were you going to tell me about your 'good time' with Santana Lopez?" Puck demanded after they had entered the hallway. They were walking towards the door that led to the parking lot, but there wasn't anyone inside this part of the building; everyone was at the reception. Quinn gaped at him.

"That thing with Santana was a one-time thing!" Quinn yelled angrily. Puck's glare increased slightly.

"Two-time thing, actually." Puck muttered before yanking the door open harshly. Quinn scoffed.

"And? Your point is? Why do you even care, Puckerman?" Quinn demanded, her voice cracking slightly with anger. This was a wedding, she was supposed to be having fun and congratulating the happy couple, even if it was a little early. Quinn may have been upset about the Rachel and Finn engagement, but she knew that Kurt and Blaine would last, so she didn't question it. Therefore, she really wanted to go have a good time with all of her old friends. Puck was making this nearly impossible, and she found him selfish for ruining her night.

"I don't know why I care, but I do! She probably just used you to get over the fact that Brittany is with Sam right now. God, why can't you see that you are worth more than being used?" Puck screamed. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't go sappy on me, Puckerman. You used me in sophomore year and got me pregnant; you have no room to talk. I don't care, I was lonely, I was bored, it was fun. End. Of. Story." Quinn screeched. Wow, her throat was going to hurt like hell later.

"Whatever, Fabray. Go party hardy with Lopez. Hey! Maybe you'll talk Berry into a threesome!" Puck said sarcastically, turning around sharply and heading towards his truck. Quinn was seething by now, and angry tears were threatening to pool out of her eyes. Ugh, she did _not _want to cry in front of Noah Puckerman.

"Noah Puckerman, I swear to god, if you don't explain to me what the hell is running through that THICK skull of yours, I will personally drive a screw driver through it." Quinn shrieked, glaring at Puck's Mohawk topped head with anger. Puck whipped around, his expression softening slightly, but in a blink it was gone.

"Look, do whatever you want, Quinn. I don't care anymore. I'm done." Puck said, throwing his hands up in the air. Quinn stared at his retreating form with confusion before she turned him around.

"No. You are not leaving this wedding reception for many reasons. Firstly, Kurt and Blaine are your favorite couple and I know you would regret this monumentally. Secondly, you still haven't explained to me what your _real_ problem is. And lastly, if you haven't noticed by now, Finn took your truck to go get some stuff together as Kurt and Blaine's wedding present." Quinn said, her voice weak with exasperation.

"I just... I miss you _talking _to me about things. I miss us being friends. I was just really angry that you didn't tell me something and then I realized that you don't tell me _anything _anymore." Puck said, his voice quiet and unconfident. Quinn frowned at the tone in his voice and the fact that it was all true.

"I.. I didn't realize that we had drifted so far apart. I just, I don't know, I have the constant fear that I'll end up back in this stupid town. I didn't want to keep in touch with anyone from here, so I didn't. I'm sorry." Quinn said, her voice barely above a whisper with how hoarse it was.

"It's fine, Quinn. I just miss you, is all." Puck responded, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly. Quinn sighed at the warmth of Puck and the familiarity of the hug. She still loved him, although she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, let alone herself.

"Let's go back inside and party. Too much screaming can be fixed with alcohol." Puck said after a few moments. Quinn nodded and smiled at him before tangling their fingers together and leading him towards the door.

Sure, they still had a lot of issues to work out, but in the end, they were in love and they would be back together no matter what happened.

* * *

**Ahh, the joys of this fanfiction. I haven't written for any of these couples EVER, so this was actually a lot of fun to write. Well, that was weird. 2 Puck fics in a row. Huh. Didn't really notice that until now.**

**Next up: Klaine. (AHH I'M SO EXCITED)**

**Just an update with the prompts that I will not write for:**

**Kurtofsky**

**Kadam**

**Kum**

**Blam(romantic. I can handle friendship)**

**I will completely write for the rest of them, but those four just annoy me. I have a secret obsession with Puckkurt and Furt, but I don't do any of those after Blaine is introduced; it hurts my Klaine-loving soul.**

**Alright, KEEP PROMPTING!**

**I love all of you and all of your reviews/prompts:) I'm open to anything, unless it's listed above, so don't be afraid to get creative;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, the response to this has been great:) I'm super psyched to write about all of your suggestions:)**

**Alright, this is by far my favorite prompt(so far) because it's my OTP and it includes the Warblers:)**

**Super excited to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

Title: Interruptions

Characters/Relationship: Kurt and Blaine, romantic. Dalton Warblers from Season 2.

Prompted by: LindevWeerd

Info: Very heated boy kisses from my favorites. Kind of detailed, but not enough to be smutty. Set in 2x16, Original Song. Fluffy and humorous; lighthearted. Kurt dorms at Dalton, as does Blaine in this, and David is Blaine's roommate while Jeff is Kurt's roommate. Nick and Jeff are boyfriends, Wes and David have the most amazing bromance in the world. I miss the Warblers. Season 2 was pretty amazing.

* * *

The second kiss was much more passionate and heated than the first kiss. The first kiss was sweet and hesitant, but provided everything that Blaine was trying to tell Kurt, in a way that words wouldn't have portrayed well enough.

The second kiss wasn't meant to be sentimental like the first; it was for Kurt and Blaine to get out all of their sexual tension.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine's fingers tangled in his hair. They moved away from the table and collapsed on the couch, Kurt straddling Blaine and running his hands up and down his shirt before undoing Blaine's tie slightly, just enough to drive Blaine crazy. Blaine responded by growling into Kurt's mouth and grinding up against Kurt's hips slightly.

In the hallway, Wes and David walked with Nick and Jeff, discussing random things. Among those things were Kurt and Blaine.

"I really hope this duet will open Blaine's eyes. I mean, how oblivious can you get? It's like he convinced himself that Kurt didn't need anything more than a friend and that he would have no chance, so he gave up. And then, when Kurt admits to liking him, Blaine doesn't want to mess it up, so he doesn't do anything about it." Wes ranted, shaking his head in disappointment. Jeff nodded in agreement, squeezing Nick's hand.

"Nick and I can't come over to my dorm anymore without walking in on Kurt staring at his picture of Blaine - which is super creepy of Blaine to give him, I must say - and looking like he wants to cry. It's depressing enough as it is, but the fact that he glares at us because we're happy together is strange." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Blaine just sits there, deep in thought like he's from some dramatic movie, as Teenage Dream plays in the background." David said, shuddering. "Wes and I can't play Call of Duty in my room without him sobbing about how 'Kurt wore a shirt with the color of that guy's blood.'"

"I don't get how he doesn't realize that he loves Kurt. He's the only thing Blaine talks about anymore." Nick said, nodding in agreement. Wes' eyes brightened immediately.

"I know that look, Wesley. You've got a plan." David said excitedly. Wes nodded and pulled them all into a huddle to discuss his plans.

"Alright, so Kurt and Blaine are practicing their song right now, right? What if we sneak in while they're all _in the zone_ and we decorate the room a little to make it more romantic and turn the lights down slightly. We could light some candles or something, too." Wes said, grinning. Jeff nodded in agreement, as did Nick. David sighed slightly.

"I was hoping we could just barge in and scream that if they don't get their act together that we were going to set Blaine's hair gel on fire and burn some of Kurt's clothing." David said, sounding disappointed. Wes grinned even larger at this idea and nodded excitedly.

"That's perfect! Let's do that; less work and more efficient." Wes said, leading them towards the room where Kurt and Blaine were practicing.

Inside the room that the four boys were walking towards, Blaine was now straddling Kurt and they were on the floor, giggling between heated, open mouthed kisses. Kurt moaned as Blaine gave him his second hickey, not thinking about how he was going to cover it up tomorrow. Blaine already had 3 or 4 of marks from Kurt. Kurt's hair was sticking up in all directions and Blaine's curls were freed of gel. Blaine moaned as Kurt's hands groped his shirt - they were both free of their blazers - and Kurt's hand trailed across Blaine's butt. How Kurt went from baby penguin to sex fiend was something that Blaine would have to know in the future.

"Oh god, Blaine, baby, you're so _hot._" Kurt growled pulling Blaine closer to him and smashing their lips together again as he grinded upwards against Blaine's pants. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips and fisted his hands in Kurt's shirt.

"Blainers? Kurtsie? We have to-" David's talking was cut off by his jaw dropping to the floor at the sight in front of him. Wes' eyes bulged significantly and Nick's mouth was gaping open. Jeff just grinned excitedly and clapped, squealing. This drew Kurt and Blaine's attention, who widened their eyes and jumped away from each other, blushing.

"Uhhh..." David said, looking shocked. Jeff rolled his eyes at his three companions and turned towards Kurt and Blaine, a grin plastered across his face.

"Finally!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping excitedly and drawing Wes out of his trance.

"Well, well, well. It seems our plan was unnecessary." Wes said, a grin splitting across his face. Kurt flushed intensely and stood up, trying and failing at fixing his hair. Blaine stood up as well and walked towards Kurt, fixing his hair for him.

"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling affectionately at Blaine and kissing him softly on the cheek. David cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to have a conversation with the two of you about what the hell we just walked in on." David said, his grin identical to Wes'. Blaine turned towards them, but didn't leave Kurt's side and took his new boyfriend's hand as a way to comfort him.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked, still a little annoyed that they interrupted his make out session with his boyfriend. He inwardly squealed at the word, so he let a little smile slip, but his serious expression was back before anyone could notice. Or so he thought. Jeff winked at him and grinned happily.

"Thinking about lover boy, Kurtsie?" Jeff asked. Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed, but his smile was back and he hid his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Why did they have to find out? It would have been fun to sneak behind their back's without them knowing what we were doing." Kurt groaned. Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead before responding.

"Because I wouldn't want to have to wait until we were out of their sights to kiss you or hold your hand." Blaine responded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed, but before he could respond, Nick cleared his voice loudly.

"We're still here, you know. Would you like to explain how this happened?" Nick asked, now having shaken himself out of his own trance. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I was decorating Pavoratti's casket when Blaine walked in and told me the song title and made a little speech to me and then he kissed me. And then, we kissed again, and ended up over here. Oh, and then 4 idiots barge in and ruin it." Kurt said, glaring at each of them. Wes, David and Nick cowered away slightly, but Nick's smile grew slightly and he shot Kurt a thumbs up.

"Yay! Now we can go on double dates!" Jeff squealed, clapping excitedly. Nick smiled at Jeff and nodded at Blaine in agreement.

"It'll be cool, I must admit." Nick said. Blaine nodded and smiled. Wes and David, who were still staring at the ground out of guilt, looked up.

"Hey, wait a second, Blainers did this without any help or push in the right direction?" Wes asked, looking shocked.

"I'm proud of you, Blainey-boo!" David said, wiping an invisible tear from his eyes. Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friends.

"Please, give me some credit." Blaine said. Kurt snorted.

"Honey, you did get a push. Just, not from either of them. You got one, unintentionally, from me when I sang Blackbird." Kurt said, affectionately brushing a loose curl off of Blaine's forehead. Blaine smiled slightly through his blush and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Alright, love birds. We'll leave you to your tonsil hockey." Wes said, winking and guiding David out the door. David waggled his eyebrows before following, eliciting a laugh out of Nick.

"Yes, we need to leave. Nick is going to pick out a tux for my sister's wedding." Jeff said, patting Nick's arm and leading him away, but not after shooting a grin at Kurt and Blaine.

"The room will be open for 3 or 4 hours, by the way. Completely empty. Use protection, boys." Jeff said, winking and leaving the room as Nick snickered. Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears and Blaine's eyes widened significantly.

"Uhm. So, do you want to go rehearse our song?" Blaine asked after a few moments of embarrassed silence. Kurt shook himself back into reality and grinned mischievously at his boyfriend.

"Or we could continue 'practicing'..." Kurt said, grinning and pulling Blaine's tie as he led him to Kurt's dorm. Blaine grinned back, practically drooling on his tie.

Needless to say, they used up all 3 1/2 hours of their alone time, plus more, to Nick and Jeff's disgust.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I kind of rushed through that and I'm kind of angry at myself. **

**Whatever, I needed to write some fluff. I'll end up writing a few other one-shots from Dalton, I swear:)**

**Keep prompting, darlings!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow I have quite a few prompts that I can't wait to do:) I'm going to do Jarley/Finchel/Fabrevans in a little bit, which has been requested by hilarychu930:) Also, I'm excited to do Huntkitty - something I've never tried before - after that, requested by an anonymous reviewer:) Another anonymous reviewer, A.R. Anderson, prompted a Klaine one-shot that I'll get to in a little bit, as well as the Karley one from a different anonymous. Right now I'm going to write for Chuckleshan:) I was super excited to finally get a Brittana prompt, as well as a Faberry prompt:)

* * *

**Title:** I Don't Like Sharing

**Characters/Relationships:** Established Brittana and Faberry, Quitt flirtationship

**Prompted by: **Chuckleshan, anonymous reviewer:)

**Info:** Brittany and Quinn flirt often, but it's just how they work. Nobody takes anything seriously. Rachel and Santana observe this one day and grow jealous. Not too much angst, but slight, and probably some humor. Outright shameless flirting.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn flirted with each other often. It was all for fun and it was something that had been established as soon as they met. They were naturally flirty people, so when they got together, they didn't hold much back. Rachel and Santana hadn't witnessed or heard anything about this, but Brittany and Quinn thought that their girlfriends would understand that it was just in their nature to flirt.

Brittany and Quinn had been wrong.

It all started off when they agreed to double date on the third weekend in June. It was a hot day so they had all decided to go to Rachel's house and use her pool to cool down and maybe have a cookout. Rachel and Quinn were already in the pool when Santana and Brittany had arrived, so the food was forgotten until later, which was fine by all four of them. It was too hot to eat right now, anyway.

It was innocent at first; Quinn got out of the pool to hug Brittany and greet Santana. Her arm lingered a little longer on Brittany's, but neither Rachel nor Santana thought too much of it. Then, it escalated slightly. As Rachel turned around in the pool to call Quinn back in, Quinn was giggling with Brittany about something and pushed her in playfully. Brittany squealed a little, but latched onto Quinn's back as soon as Quinn hit the water. Santana stood by, her eyebrows dangerously close to her hair line, but didn't comment. Rachel felt a little awkward for a few seconds, but let it roll off.

After Santana had made her way into the pool, she chatted idly with Rachel and they both exchanged looks of confusion whenever Quinn would whisper something to Brittany or Brittany would tickle Quinn. Again, they both didn't say anything to Brittany or Quinn, nor did they say it to the person they were exchanging the look with; Santana never commented on it to Rachel and Rachel never commented on it to Santana.

Brittany and Quinn, oblivious to their girlfriends' concerns, continued their shameless flirting. Eventually, Quinn drifted away to cuddle in the pool with Rachel and Brittany to Santana, but once they got back into a group of four to chat, they flirted again. By this time, Rachel was so infuriated that Quinn didn't seem to notice that she was there that Rachel couldn't speak. Santana's jaw was set and she was sending off a look that said to stay away. As Quinn and Brittany continued flirting and playing with each other, Santana turned around sharply and swam to the edge of the pool to get out, Rachel following closely behind her.

"Do you know what the hell is going on? Because I'm _so _not okay with this right now." Santana hissed as she dried off with a towel. Rachel took a few calming breaths as she pulled out the tofu burgers from the cooler and got the grill ready.

"I have no idea what is going on, but I'm on the same page as you. It's like they don't care that we're _right here_ and they're ignoring their _girlfriends _on a _date._" Rachel replied, her voice betraying her as it strained slightly. Santana's jaw was set again, and glared at the towel in her hands before getting out the lemonade.

"If Quinn doesn't stop flirting with Brittany, I swear to god, I will go _all _Lima Heights." Santana growled after a few moments of silence. Rachel raised her eyebrows and snorted.

"Please. Like Quinn's the one who's flirting - have you seen Brittany? She's all over Quinn. It's pathetic, really." Rachel retorted. Santana's hand, which was in the process of adding more sugar to the lemonade, stopped moving and twitched slightly. Santana turned her head slowly to face Rachel.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that. Say it again." Santana said, her voice eerily calm and her smile sickeningly sweet. Rachel narrowed her eyes and brought a matching smile to her face; she wasn't backing down from this.

"I said that Brittany is pathetically flirting with _my _innocent girlfriend." Rachel repeated sweetly.

And then Santana lunged.

Her nails were sharper than Rachel had expected and she yelped as they twisted in her hair. Rachel fought back, biting Santana's arm when it got close to hitting her face. They continued fighting - Santana throwing punches and smacks while Rachel ducked and pulled hair, avoiding the direct line of hit - until they heard two shrieks. Brittany and Quinn were now out of the pool and running towards their girlfriends as fast as they could. Santana was breathing heavily and had a grip on Rachel's leg, who had been in the process of crawling away.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" Quinn screeched.

"I was just explaining to Santana how pathetic it was that Brittany was all over you when she went ballistic and threw a hissy fit." Rachel responded as calmly as she could, blowing a piece of hair away from her face. Santana's nails dug into Rachel's leg, causing the shorter girl to yelp.

"Actually, I was defending Brittany's honor considering _you _were the one who was all over her." Santana said, glaring harshly at Quinn.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked, completely confused. Rachel rolled her eyes, causing Santana to dig her nails into her leg again.

"You are flirting with Quinn." Rachel said after shooting Santana a glare. Santana shook her head.

"No, _Quinn _is flirting with _you_."

"She is not!"

"Oh, she totally is."

"Shut up, Satan!"

"Screw off, RuPaul!"

"Both of you, _knock it off!_" Brittany shrieked. Stunned at the outburst, both Rachel and Santana stopped talking.

"Look, Brittany and I have always been flirty with each other. It's not a one-sided thing at all." Quinn explained. Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes and Santana's face became emotionless.

"You don't even... You like each other? Have you been cheating on me this whole time?" Rachel said, her voice small. Santana turned away from Quinn and Brittany, sniffling slightly.

"No! No, that's not it! Santana, baby, I love you, that's not what it is at all!" Brittany exclaimed, rushing towards Santana and turning her face towards her. Santana blinked away the tears that threatened to escape her eyes but didn't say anything.

"No, Rach, it's not like that. Brittany and I flirt, sure, but it isn't to be taken seriously. It's always been like this. We don't have actual feelings for each other, I swear." Quinn said, pulling her girlfriend off of the ground and wrapping her arms around Rachel's small frame. Rachel nodded.

"It didn't really seem like it; it just felt like you were ignoring me." Santana whispered to Brittany, her voice a little broken but otherwise okay.

"We didn't mean to make you both feel neglected. It's just the way we work." Quinn reassured them both.

After clearing a few things up, Brittany and Quinn decided to finish the cooking and told Rachel and Santana to swim and enjoy themselves, who reluctantly agreed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Did I break any skin?" Santana asked after a few silent moments of lounging in the pool. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean anything that I said." Rachel admitted. Santana nodded.

"Neither did I." Santana replied. They sat in silence for a few more moments, enjoying the release of tension from the air, until Rachel got an idea.

"We should get them back. I know they didn't do anything wrong, but Quinn's always been the overprotective type and she never takes anything too lightly, so I think she deserves a taste of her own medicine." Rachel said. Santana smiled slyly.

"Yeah, Brittany's like that, too. I can't flirt harmlessly without her butting in to remind me that I belong to her." Santana said, catching on to Rachel's plan. "What do you have in mind?"

As they flirted shamelessly with each other in a way similar to Quinn and Brittany had been, they heard a cooking utensil drop and suddenly Quinn and Brittany were jumping into the pool.

Brittany pulled Santana into her arms and Quinn did the same to Rachel.

"You're mine." Brittany growled into Santana's ear.

"All for me." Quinn sing-songed into Rachel's.

Yes, it was just the way Quinn and Brittany were.

They flirted with each other, but weren't afraid to defend their girlfriends' honor when they needed to.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I think I like how this one turned out. A little shorter than I had planned, but what are you going to do? I can't make every single one of them 3000 words long:) I really hope you liked it and I really hope you keep reviewing. I NEED MORE PROMPTS! Don't be shy, darlings:)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Amazing prompts, guys! Sorry that it's been so long. I've had finals for the past two weeks and I really can't fail them. I'll have finals for the next week, as well, but then school's over for me so I'll be writing a little more often, if things go as planned.**

**I'm giving a shoutout to Chuckleshan for best reviewer:) Your review made my heart swell and I can't wait for the Kurtana fic, which I shall be writing in a few chapters.**

* * *

**Title:** Relax

**Characters/Relationships:** Klaine romance/friendship

**Prompted by:** A.R. Anderson, anonymous reviewer

**Info: **Based on the green handkerchief that Kurt wore in Wonder-ful; what if it was hiding something? Kurt _was_ pretty stressed at the coffee shop with Blaine and he was acting pretty flustered. Blaine obviously noticed, but maybe he did something to... ease up Kurt's tension. Not smut, but pretty steamy. I was excited to write this one, actually. To all anonymous reviewers: you guys should make accounts! That way I can chat with you and it would be easier to follow this fanfiction and others:)

* * *

Blaine frowned as Kurt separated the piles of sugar again and recounted them. His... friend? was acting weird and Blaine couldn't stand to see Kurt so upset and nervous. Blaine smiled reassuringly at the boy he loved, but it didn't seem to help reduce the stress. Back when they were dating, Blaine always knew the quickest way to relax Kurt, but he wasn't sure that it was too appropriate at the moment, considering he didn't know what their relationship truly was. Blaine understood that it was friends, at the least. But, taking into account the wedding... Were they friends with benefits? Blaine just wasn't sure. But, after the third time that Kurt zoned out, only to flinch at a thought that he formed and then zone back in and readjust his sugar packets, Blaine knew he had to do _something_, friends or more. Kurt was still the boy that Blaine was in love with and he couldn't just sit around and watch him suffer.

"Mike and I are going to go back to the school. Meet you two back there?" Mercedes said, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. He did a victory dance in his head. At least now he didn't have to work around Mercedes and Mike to get Kurt alone.

"Alright. We shouldn't be too long." Kurt replied, not looking up from his coffee. Blaine nodded with a fake smile and waved until they walked out of the Lima Bean.

"We need to talk. In private. How about the bathroom?" Blaine asked. He couldn't stand to wait another second; he couldn't stand to look at Kurt's sad, worried, stressed face because his heart was breaking. Kurt nodded, not questioning it, seemingly too tense to care. This broke Blaine's heart even more, so he stood up quickly and pulled Kurt into the bathroom with him, shutting the door and locking it.

The Lima Bean's bathroom was a one-person bathroom. The lock stuck often and normally more than one person would go into the bathroom together, due to an old myth about "the haunting" of the Lima Bean. Nobody would reasonably believe it, but it had just become an old habit for people since their middle school years. Most people avoided the bathroom altogether, but that had nothing to do with the haunting rumors. It was more due to the fact that the Lima Bean bathroom was disgusting and rarely cleaned, a common trait for public bathrooms. Normally, Kurt wouldn't step foot inside the filthy room, but today he seemed indifferent, which worried Blaine even more.

"You need to relax." Blaine announced. Kurt smiled, but it didn't go to his eyes and it was very obviously fake to Blaine.

"I'm fine." Kurt said, in a too-happy voice. Blaine stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You aren't fine. You should know by now that I can see right through your masks and fake-voices."

"Well, there's nothing you can do that would relax me right now." Kurt replied, his face morphing into a glare, which was directed at the floor. Blaine stepped forward and lifted Kurt's chin with his finger.

"I seem to remember one thing that would ease your tension when we were dating, if you'll allow me to try it." Blaine responded. Kurt narrowed his eyes, trying to recall what exactly Blaine was talking about, but he came up short; his mind was too clogged with what-ifs about his father.

"I'm up for anything. I just want this feeling to go away." Kurt said after a moment. Blaine nodded in understanding and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt didn't stiffen, too used to the position to care.

Blaine closed the distance between them, sealing his lips to Kurt's and feeling the other boy melt against him. Inside, Blaine's heart sped up and broke simultaneously. He missed this feeling, this rush. He missed knowing that he could do this in public; now he couldn't, now Blaine was forced to relive the memories. But, he had his chance to renew those memories right now, and he needed to help Kurt more than anything.

So, Blaine licked insistently at Kurt's bottom lip, who granted him access immediately. Kurt's hands were now wound in Blaine's hair, loosening the gel and pulling lightly on Blaine's newly-freed curls that sprouted at the contact. Blaine moaned in Kurt's mouth, but pulled away slightly, trailing his lips from Kurt's lips to Kurt's cheek to Kurt's neck. He bit lightly at the skin and sucked, Kurt's moans echoing through the bathroom. Blaine continued to suck on Kurt's neck, his hands groping at Kurt's back and butt. Kurt sucked in a harsh breath and pressed his body flush against Blaine's. Blaine brought his lips back up to Kurt's and kissed him slowly, relishing in the taste of Kurt which he missed so much.

They pulled away several minutes later, breathing heavily. Kurt's brain felt like mush and he couldn't remember what he was worried about, too caught up on the feeling of Blaine's mouth against his skin, nipping and kissing, hot and wet and _perfect_. Blaine felt bittersweet about the entire situation, but tried not to focus too much on the _bitter_. Instead, he focused on the fact that he finally got to kiss the man he loved for the first time since the wedding.

"Are you relaxed now?" Blaine asked, running his hand through his hair. Kurt blushed and shot Blaine a genuine smile, one that made the shorter boy's heart leap in his chest. _He_ made that smile appear. Just that fact alone reassured him that they were going to be fine; they were going to be in each other's arms again, permanently, in no time.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's cheek softly. Blaine smiled.

"Happy to help." He said, heading towards the mirror to apply more gel to his hair and tame the curls. Kurt followed him, resting his chin against Blaine's shoulder and watching him. Blaine smiled at the contact. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Blaine spoke up again.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice quieter and more insecure. Kurt frowned at the tone.

"Yes?"

"We... We're going to be okay, right?" Blaine asked, closer to tears than he wanted to be. Kurt noticed the build-up of moisture in Blaine's eyes and turned him around, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"We're going to be great, Blaine. I swear."

"Really?"

"I told you. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was shorter than I thought it was going to be. This was angsty. Way more angsty than I planned for, but I do love the way it turned out and I wish this happened on the show. Blaineykins, the poor little cupcake. I can't stand him so sad and lonely. I just _know_ Kurt feels the same. **

**Alrighty. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Review, please!**

**Prompts are still needed!**

**Favorites/Follows are amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a request for Jarley/Finchel/Fabrevans, so here I am again. I think I'll go in order, and there was no specifics on the prompt, so I think they're going to be pretty fluffy. Then again, you never know... I mean, I always start out with a fluffy idea in my head, but sometimes it turns angsty and sad. So, I don't know.**

**Sidenote: Chuckleshan, one of my best reviewers, finally got an account and I may or may not have squeaked when I saw it...**

**Onto the story.**

* * *

**Title: **

**Characters/Relationships:** Jarley, romantic

**Prompted by:** hilarychu930

**Info:** I'll be as fluffy as possible. May turn out a little angsty, but I can't help it:) They just flow and aren't really too planned, so if you are unsatisfied, I will be happy to rewrite it with a more detailed prompt.

* * *

Marley swept her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the first class of the day. Smiling at Unique who walked past her, she walked into the English 10 class and seated herself next to her boyfriend. Jake kissed her cheek and scribbled some things into his notebook when he saw Marley, grabbing her attention.

"What's that?" Marley asked, leaning over slightly. Jake closed his notebook quickly, but before she had time to question it, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Nothing." Jake replied, smiling as he pulled away. Marley flushed and twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly as she waited for the class to start.

Marley almost completely forgot about the notebook until she saw Jake at lunch, who was eating until he saw her. Then, he pulled out that old, used notebook and scribbled away, his hand moving furiously across the pages. Marley frowned and stepped towards him, her lunch in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Marley asked, smiling slightly as she slid into the seat behind him.

"Nothing." Jake responded, snapping his notebook closed and shoving it into his bag again.

"It's obviously _something_. You don't need to keep things from me, Jake." Marley said, her voice harsher than intended. Honestly, she thought they were closer than this, but maybe all of their progress in these past few months was an illusion.

"I'm not keeping anything important from you."

"If it wasn't important, you would be able to tell me."

"It isn't anything that you need to know right now."

"What, you don't trust me?" Marley asked, her voice breaking.

"No, more like _you_ don't trust _me_." Jake snapped, throwing his bag over his shoulder and stalking away.

Marley sat at her seat, her eyes now watering, feeling like she was going to be sick. After all of this time, after believing that she finally found someone who would unconditionally care about her, it was all just some delusion. Jake probably wasn't ready to settle down, she probably made this all up in her head. And now, she wasn't alone at her lunch table, but she was lonelier than ever with the realizations that flooded through her brain.

* * *

The next day, Marley came to school, her face a little blotchy and her hair a little tangled. She was up all night long, trying to get ahold of Jake, but only one-word replies by text message were sent, and they were all along the lines of, "Gtg" or "busy".

Marley stalked down the hallway, rubbing at her red, swollen eyes and trying to avoid smudging her makeup. She was exhausted and on the verge of tears again. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster. She had no idea what she did to make Jake feel so distant, but she would take it back in a heartbeat to get this feeling of emptiness out of her stomach. Unique had texted her all last night, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Marley didn't have it in her to answer. She really didn't want to talk about it.

So, when she was on her way to English and Jake tried to stop her to talk to her, she kept walking and glared at him once she reached her seat. By now, the sadness and anxiety that had been flooding her for the past 24 hours was disintegrated, leaving behind only anger. Marley was angry that Jake was hiding things; angry that he couldn't trust her enough to tell her something. Nothing could make her more angry than she was now.

Nothing except seeing him pull out that damn ratty notebook and start writing in it again, right when he sat down in his chair next to her. Marley glared at him.

"If you aren't going to show me it or answer me, I'm not going to look at that thing all day." Marley said, her voice hoarse from the night before. Jake seemed to notice the anger and hurt in her eyes and he put it in his backpack, not wanting to cause any more issues between them.

"We need to talk." Marley whispered after a moment. The class had already started, but she needed to tell him that. Jake nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"Tonight after glee practice. Meet me in the auditorium."

"Alright."

And that was the end of their conversation for the rest of the day. At lunch, Unique and Tina tried squeezing information out of Marley, but she didn't budge. Blaine offered supportive glances and walked her to each class, not pushing for information and not making conversation, just offering to help ease the silence with his presence. Marley deeply appreciated it. She knew that Blaine had been through heartbreak and that he knew when not to ask about something, which was a quality that she admired.

Glee practice was torturous. Marley sat in the back corner of the room, staring at her toes and fiddling with her hands. Jake sat as close as he could to her, but she was surrounded by the girls - excluding Kitty, who was singing a solo - and even a few of the boys. Ryder knew about the notebook, so he sat next to his best friend and reassured him that everything was going to be okay after they talked. Right after practice, Jake shot out of his chair and sped to the auditorium to set some things up, including his ratty notebook. Marley followed a few minutes later, still discussing some arrangements for her and Unique's sleepover, later that night.

Marley walked to the auditorium slower than intended, her mind filling with things that she needed to say to Jake and things that she needed to clear up. She didn't want to end up hurt, but she knew that it was inevitable. Therefore, she was also making a grocery list of sweets and break-up foods that would help her feel better after their talk. The worst part was that Marley couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face when she thought of all of the good times that she had with Jake. She was still in love with him and didn't think that it would change. But, maybe she was wrong. Maybe Marley would eventually find someone that could love her - insecurities and all.

What she didn't expect to see was an orchestra and an elaborate decoration scene when she opened the door to the auditorium. There were no tear streaks on her face and her light brown hair was pulled up in a bun, but the hope and love that she normally had in her eyes wasn't there. It was instead replaced with hurt and confusion. But, that all changed when she saw what was waiting for her in the auditorium. Jake was in a tux, holding a bouquet of roses as the orchestra began to play and it sounded to familiar to be real.

"This is what I've been writing in my notebook." Jake announced, and then he began to sing.

_"Falling even more in love with you,_

_letting go of all I've held on to, _

_Standing here until you make me move_

_Because it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do, _

_Nothing to prove._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here... tonight._

_She looks into my eyes; _

_I'm alive again._

_And when she says goodbye, _

_I just die again._

_I am a man who will fight for your honor,_

_I'll be your hero you're dreaming of_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love..._

_Godspeed your love _

_To me."_

Jake finished the song, having walked all the way to where Marley was standing, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"It's a medley of all of the songs that remind me of you - of us. I know it's pretty cheesy and the words don't rhyme and the rhythm of the actual music is a little off, but I thought it fit us pretty perfectly." Jake said.

"It's beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't trust you this week. I was just terrified at the thought of losing you; you're the most important person in my life, Jake."

"I'm sorry that I had to keep it a secret for so long. I started it last week, but you just noticed yesterday and I couldn't ruin it. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"It's okay, really. I just... I love you." Marley said. Jake smiled.

"I love you, too."

And the sleepover that Marley had planned, as well as her grocery list, was completely forgotten as Jake embraced her and drew her in for a kiss.

Yeah, they were going to have a few bumps in the road. But, all in all, Marley knew that Jake would never hurt her intentionally. And the feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach when Jake kissed her was too perfect to let slip away by a few misunderstandings.

That feeling was pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like the new characters, so I don't really pay too much attention to their personalities. I hope this didn't seem too out of character, and if it did, I apologize. I'm not the best at writing straight fanfics on anyone except the originals, considering I know them the best.**

**Yeah, that was mainly angst. Wow, is this what it feels like to be an angsty writer? It's strange. I never thought I had it in me. I guess I do.**

**Please KEEP PROMPTING. **

**And make sure that your prompts are a little more detailed. I can't really write on a couple if I have no idea what kind of story you are looking for. Just saying a couple name isn't going to cut it and it's going to take me a long time to come up with an idea, which just makes for a pointless prompt.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL SONGS USED ARE NOT MINE, AS WELL AS THE CHARACTERS. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. AND EVEN THEN, IT'S PROMPTED.**

**BTW: got all of the songs on Yahoo Answers. Looked up meaningful lyrics and found those as a result. I don't generally do songfics, but it was okay and kind of necessary for a happy ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was trying to finish the Finchel drabble, but I got this prompt with so much detail and I just couldn't resist:)**

* * *

**Title:** Defense

**Characters/Relationship:** Klaine, romantic

**Prompted by:** LindevWeerd

**Info:** The Sam/Blaine argument in season 3 needed some Kurt interference, and I imagine that this is what would happen. I don't remember much of the argument, having been pissed off the entire time that I watched Sam being a jerk, so some of the dialogue may be different. I apologize ahead of time if you wanted it completely accurate.

* * *

"I am not for sale!" Blaine exploded. At this point, Kurt was standing and watching with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Although Blaine and Kurt had agreed to fight their own fights, Kurt couldn't stand idly by as his boyfriend was being ganged up on and screamed at by an ex-stripper, one who Kurt used to consider a friend and now was questioning. Just as Sam stepped forward to hit Blaine, Kurt stepped in front of his boyfriend and glared, silencing the entire room with how shockingly icy the look on his face was.

"Please unclench your fist and step away from my boyfriend. I have some things to say." Kurt said, his voice eerily calm. Blaine was watching Kurt in shock, but didn't back away from his boyfriend's side like everyone else, who had taken a step backwards. Sam had taken several and was now standing right beside Finn.

"I'm going to start with you, Sam. I used to consider you a friend or an ally of some sort. Actually, you used to be quite supportive of Blaine and I, but for some reason, you are acting like a complete jackass." Kurt said, stepping forward. Sam gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Kurt was facing Finn.

"I don't completely blame Sam, though. Not one bit. Sure, he's arrogant right now and big-headed, but that's _your _doing. You are a stupid, selfish, jealous asshole and I am not through with this conversation. I will be talking to you a whole lot at home and then, I don't think I'm ever going to talk to you again." Kurt said between his teeth.

"Kurt, you're my best friend! You're my brother..." Finn said, his voice breaking. Kurt shook his head sharply.

"I love you, Finn, but the way that you've been treating my boyfriend is unacceptable and until you can grow up, we aren't going to be speaking. Well, I'm not going to be speaking to you." Kurt said, and then he whipped his head around to face the other members of the club.

"As for all of you, I can see that you notice Finn's immature behavior, yet I'm the only one to stick up for Blaine. The only reason that I have for not speaking up sooner is that I need to be able to live in the same house as Finn and have already spoken to him more gently about it at the house and the fact that Blaine and I promised to fight our own battles. But, after today, after this mockery of 'acceptance' that you all are putting out, I couldn't hold it in any longer." Kurt said. By now, he was seething and was broken because he thought he could _trust _Finn, but maybe he was wrong.

"Kurt, I-" Finn started, but he was cut off.

"No. Save it for later. I'm going to coffee with my boyfriend." Kurt said, and then he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out the choir room.

As they walked, Kurt was still furious at the entire club, and Blaine was silent, still reeling.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to fight all of your battles on your own, but I just couldn't stand there and watch Sam _hit _you over something that my Neanderthal brother did." Kurt said. His voice was gentle and apologetic, if not a little guilty.

"It's fine, Kurt. It's okay. I appreciate it, I really do. You didn't have to, but I know that if positions were switched, I would have done the same thing." Blaine replied. He tilted Kurt's face up so that his boyfriend wasn't looking at the ground and kissed him gently.

"Let's go get some coffee." Blaine murmured after pulling away, a small smile on his lips, despite the rough day he had. Kurt nodded and smiled appreciatively, but his mind was still reeling on what he was going to do about the Finn situation.

Over the past months, Kurt had become extremely close with his brother and they were actually close-to best friends, but the fact that Finn couldn't just accept and treat his boyfriend with respect ever since he joined the New Directions made Kurt angrier than he ever imagined. The only thing that Blaine wanted was to fit in and be welcomed to New Directions with open arms, and, Finn, the boy that Kurt had expected to welcome Blaine warmer than the rest, was making Blaine feel like an outcast; unwanted and cast aside. Kurt was disappointed that his brother, who had been really close friends with Blaine over the summer, was now acting as if Blaine was there to 'steal his thunder' or 'start problems', which was something that Kurt found positively ridiculous and self-absorbed.

Blaine seemed to have noticed Kurt being deep in thought when he reached for Kurt's phone and texted Finn after parking the car. Kurt didn't mind Blaine touching his phone, assuming that Blaine was just amusing himself with looking through pictures or playing with apps, when in reality, Blaine had sent a warning to Finn.

**Kurt: _It's Blaine. Kurt's a little upset right now. Just a warning. He won't be mad at you 4ever & he's mostly just disappointed. Just thought you should know. He's your brother. He loves you and that won't change. -Blaine_**

Blaine deleted the message once he sent it and knew that Finn wouldn't respond. Then, he slipped it back into Kurt's coat pocket and headed into the coffee shop once his boyfriend had collected his thoughts.

* * *

Finn was pacing and trying to think of a way to make it up to Kurt when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Seeing that it was a message from his brother, he gulped and prepared himself before opening it, only to let out a relieved sigh once he saw that it was Blaine.

_Blaine._ Finn flinched at the thought of Kurt's words echoing through his head. Kurt was right, of course. Finn had acted like a stubborn, selfish jerk and had given Sam all of his attention and praise and _acceptance,_ something that Blaine had been yearning for in the past weeks. Finn sighed loudly before reading the rest of the text message.

Blaine was helping him? Why? Finn sure as hell didn't deserve it. Finn's eyebrows drew together in confusion and texted Blaine instead of Kurt to reply.

**Finn: **_**Y r u helping me? im an ass. -Finn**_

**Blaine:****_Because Kurt is the most important thing in my life and I don't want you thinking that he will never talk to you again. I know how close you two have grown and I know that you don't want to lose him. I'm just telling you that you won't. Not 4ever, that is. -Blaine_**

**Finn: _I have 2 talk 2 u 2morro. b4 skool. - Finn_**

**Blaine: _I figured that you would. I'll meet you in the auditorium 7:15. -Blaine_**

**Finn: _K -Finn_**

* * *

Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket after Finn's last text and took a long sip of his coffee. Kurt was still staring into his own mug and looked fairly frustrated.

"It's going to be okay, you know. Finn wants to talk to me tomorrow before school. We'll work it out." Blaine said reassuringly. He grabbed Kurt's hand from across the table and kissed it in a comforting way before setting their entwined hands on the table. Kurt smiled and blushed slightly.

"Be careful. If he throws any punches, I swear to Gaga that I will have him removed from the house and living on the streets." Kurt said in a warning tone. Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Thank you for what you did earlier, by the way. I know I told you that I appreciate it, and I really do. It means a lot to me that you defended me like that." Blaine said shyly after a few minutes of quietly sipping on their coffees. When Kurt looked up from his cup, his face was serious.

"I will always defend you. Even if you don't see it, I'll defend you until the day I die. Even if I didn't say anything to them at that moment when you were there, Finn still would have gotten chewed out and I would have ripped him to shreds with my words." Kurt replied, his voice strong and determined. Blaine blinked back tears.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said after a few moments of staring into the blue oceans across from him. He was smiling lightly. Kurt felt a wave of affection rush through him and he realized that there were tears in his own eyes, as well.

"I love you, too. Until the end of time." Kurt whispered, before leaning across the table and kissing Blaine softly. In that moment, neither of them cared about how they were in small-town Ohio or how there were hockey players sitting a few feet away from them or how other people looked at them. In that moment, they only knew one thing.

They would last eternity and nothing could change that.

* * *

**A/N: FLUFFY LOVENESS. And some angst, of course. Mainly fluff, though. I'm proud.**

**No, but seriously.**

**PROMPT MY PLEASE. AND MAKE THEM DETAILED.**

**Love you all xoxoxoxo**

**-lessthanthree- *hugs* **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, what a response:) I can now see all of my reviews on time - thank gosh - and now I have so many prompts that I want to do. I am currently working on a Finchel one, but I'm in sort of a rut on ideas and I want to get that one right. So, I'm going to go back to it in a little bit. Basically, here's the line-up.**

**-Kurtana(this one)**

**-Quitt (crackship)**

**-Faberry vs. Brittana**

**-Whipped!Quinn and Whipped!Kurt(Faberry and Klaine)**

**-Niff (cuddles and fluff)**

**-Trent vs. Warblers**

**-Brittana: How The Pinky Link Started**

**-Sebastian/Rachel (crackship)**

***NOT SURE ABOUT THE FOLLOWING***

**-Blaine/Finn romance-**

**-Blaine/Finn/Sam romance-**

**The reason for me being unsure about them is that I can't include Blaine without it being crappy. I can't do any Blaine/Sam and I think Finn/Blaine is creepy. I'm thinking about it, but I just don't know. Finn/Sam would be good and I think I could handle that, but for Blaine to be in a relationship with either of them, I would have to make it very OOC, which is something that I don't write well.**

* * *

**Title:** Allies Against Donkey-Face

**Characters/Relationships:** Kurtana friendship with a side of Brochel

**Prompted by:** Chuckleshan

**Info:** Santana isn't the only one who hates Brody. Basically, what I wish would have happened when Santana was telling Rachel her theories and reasoning behind the wad of cash that Brody carried around and the pager that he had. Mainly comedy. Scratch that, all comedy.

* * *

"He's a drug dealer. Just deal with it, Rachel." Santana said, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder and taking the seat next to Kurt. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"What guy our age has a pager? Who even uses a pager anymore?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows at Rachel, who scoffed.

"Did you ever think that maybe he needed to get in contact with his grandparents or something?" Rachel asked. Santana laughed loudly.

"Please, even my abuela has a cell phone and she refuses to buy anything newer than 1990." Santana said.

"Drug dealer!" Kurt sing-songed with an innocent smile. Rachel glared at the two of them.

"You're underestimating him. I really don't think he's a drug dealer." Rachel replied, getting food out of the fridge.

"Alright then, how about a member of the mafia?" Santana suggested. Kurt shook his head in unison with Rachel.

"No, he doesn't have the guts." Kurt replied, snickering. Rachel shook her head at him, too, rolling her eyes.

"You're right, Plastic can't shoot anyone, it would get blood on his donkey face." Santana said, high fiving Kurt as Rachel glared openly at them.

"Maybe he's running from the mafia?" Kurt suggested, laughing. Santana snorted.

"If the mafia were after Ken-doll, he would be dead by now."

"You have a point. Hmm. I wonder where he gets all that cash. He must be doing something. Normal people don't carry that kind of money on them."

"Maybe he doesn't have a bank account!" Rachel shrieked, finally speaking up. She looked furious, but it only fueled Santana and Kurt's fire.

"I know for a fact that he has a bank account, Rach. Whenever we go anywhere, he pulls out his 'I'm better than you' checkbook or credit card. There's no reason for him to be carrying that wad around." Santana replied, grabbing a handful of the cereal that Rachel got out of the cupboard and popping one of them in her mouth. Kurt nodded.

"Maybe Cassandra July is paying him extra to keep tabs on you." Kurt suggested, looking at Rachel with his eyebrows raised.

"That would make sense, but no. She hates him now." Santana said.

After a few more minutes of silently deliberating, the Latina's eyes lit up.

"I got it! He's a gigolo!" Santana announced. Rachel narrowed her eyes, confused by the terminology, and Kurt gaped, nodding in agreement.

"That would make so much sense!" Kurt said, still shell-shocked.

"What on earth is a gigolo?" Rachel asked, confused.

"A man-slut. A prostitute." Santana explained, rethinking all of her reasoning and coming up with the same results. At this point, Kurt was standing and nodding, as if he was doing the exact same thing and coming up with the exact same results.

"It would explain the huge money-stash and why he always is out so late!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes widening with every word. Santana nodded.

"And the reason why he didn't let you look at that schedule that 'came with' a master-lock." Santana added.

"Oh, and the reason why he has that pager!" Kurt said. Rachel watched the entire thing whilst rolling her eyes and looking at her best friends with annoyance.

"Are you finished?" Rachel asked after a few moments of silence. Kurt and Santana nodded in unison at Rachel, both seemingly distracted with their thoughts.

"That was the most ridiculous explanation that I have ever heard in my life. You two need some common sense." Rachel announced, and with that, she left the room.

"He's totally a gigolo." Kurt whispered after a minute. Santana nodded. Instead of laughing or smiling, both of them looked worried.

"We need to stop him, you know." Santana said, her dark brown eyes darkening even more. Kurt nodded fiercely.

"No one does that kind of shit to Rachel. I'm not going to put up with it." Kurt agreed.

"I guess I'll just have to come up with a plan."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call your stepbrother, Frankenteen. He'll be here A.S.A.P. to kick the crap out of the slimeball."

* * *

**A/N: Short and straight to the point. Just a shorter drabble, considering it's been a long day and I should really be studying right now.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**KEEP PROMPTING, DARLINGS. **

_**-I need more original characters. Why not Artie or Tina or something? I can't really write about Brody or Jake or Marley or Kitty; I'm not too invested in any of them except for Unique. I wouldn't mind writing for Jesse, though!-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've added a few new stories, per all of your requests. I have another Niff one and some other stuff that I'm excited to do.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's going in order from the list.**

* * *

**Title: **Unexpected

**Characters/Relationships:** Quitt, romantic. Jealous!Finn and some other couples that I see fit to the storyline to be either happy for the two or unsupportive. Surprise couple to some that may not be liked, but I feel like you all will respond positively. I can't avoid to write about Klaine, so they will most likely be in here, but you never know. I may just have Kurt. Who knows?

**Prompted by:** Chuckleshan

**Info:** Established Quitt, their first day out as a couple. They have a few encounters with a few people; some of which are very supportive and happy, some that are not or are jealous. Quinn is very out-and-proud, as requested, and I think that it fits her quite nicely. Probably not Finn-friendly, but I'll keep the Frankenteen bashing to a minimum. I do love the big lug.

* * *

It wasn't _completely _unwelcomed. Quinn made it work to her advantage, and Brittany didn't seem to have a care in the world. It wasn't that the people were disgusted by the idea or that they thought it was weird or strange, but it was very...

Unexpected.

That was a word that Brittany and Quinn had heard from the moment they walked into the school. They were on their way to their lockers, at the moment, and they heard it a couple more times. Some people were smiling at them or shooting them a thumbs-up, and some were just staring at their intertwined hands in disbelief.

Some people were debating whether Quinn and Brittany were just best friends who liked to hold hands or whether they were dating or had a one-night-stand kind of thing.

Quinn didn't mind the staring or the whispers. She smiled at every single person who looked at her with confusion, she waved at all of the people who were smiling at her, she glared with fierceness at the idiots who were acting very unsupportive and she caused everyone who was reacting negatively to stop and realize that she was still the queen at this school.

Brittany floated next to her girlfriend and kissed Quinn's cheek once they reached her locker. Then, she flounced away to her own locker, where she was bombarded by questions.

"Are you guys a couple now?" Tina asked, smiling excitedly.

"What happened last night, anyway?" Mercedes pried.

"When did you guys get together?" Artie asked politely.

"Wait, what about Finn?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Hey!" A yell was heard from across the hallway, effectively shutting everyone up. Quinn walked over to Brittany, who was looking very confused, and kissed her softly before turning to the four members of the glee club, her expression calm and collected.

"To answer your questions; yes, nothing really, yesterday, and I dumped him last night. Brittany and I have been talking for a while. I wanted to be sure about everything before I dumped Finn." Quinn said. As everyone dwelled on the information they had just gathered, Brittany and Quinn walked away, towards their first class together.

"So, you and Brittany, huh? I knew you would join the club eventually, Quinny." Santana said from behind them, patting Quinn on the shoulder. Both girls turned around, their hands still intertwined, smiling.

"Well, you started dating Rachel, so I figured that I had to catch up." Quinn responded. Rachel popped up at that moment, smiling excitedly.

"If you two are a couple and everything is true, I'm very excited for what we can accomplish in glee club. Now, we'll be able to pick gay-pride songs to sing at assemblies because half of the club is made up of gay couples! First Kurt and Blaine, then Santana and I and now you and Brittany!" Rachel announced, jumping a little. Santana tried to glare at her girlfriend so that she could talk again, but was smiling too much to do it.

"Okay, Berry, slow down. Gay pride songs are great, babe. We get it." Santana said, rolling her eyes at Rachel and wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel blushed a little and smiled.

"Sorry, did I go a little overboard?" Rachel asked, looking up. Santana snorted.

"Just a little. It's okay, we'll work on it." Santana replied.

"Alright. Anyways, back to you two. Is it true?" Rachel asked after kissing Santana's cheek. Before Quinn had time to respond, Brittany did.

"Is what true?"

"Are you dating Quinn?" Santana asked.

"No." Brittany replied, looking confused. Quinn looked a little hurt as she let go of Brittany's hand.

"What do you mean? You told me last night that I was your girlfriend, Britt." Quinn said, biting her lip.

"You are my girlfriend, but we aren't dating." Brittany said.

"Wait, what?" Santana interjected.

"I'm not dating Quinn. Dating is what happens when you go out to dinner once and kiss them or have sex with them. I love Quinn. That's doing all of that more than once." Brittany responded, as if it was completely obvious. Quinn felt her heart leap in her chest and rejoined their hands with a smile.

"That's so romantic!" Rachel cooed, smiling.

"That was super cheesy." Santana said at the same time, her eyebrows raised.

"I have no idea how you two are a couple. I'm seriously expecting one of you to rip the other's head off. It must be a miracle that you can make it work." Quinn said, laughing.

"What can I say? Love rules over everything. Plus, we vent our anger with sex." Santana replied. Rachel turned bright red and hissed something that Quinn couldn't understand at Santana, who turned a little paler and apologized to Rachel. Quinn was laughing harder than she had in a while at their faces before waving and leading Brittany away from them, only to be met with Finn.

"What the hell, Quinn?" Finn yelled, looking thoroughly pissed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, faking innocence.

"You're my girlfriend!"

"Was. I _was_ your girlfriend. Now I'm Brittany's girlfriend."

"I thought we were going to work it out, Quinn!" Finn nearly screamed.

"No, Finn. I dumped you last night. I love Brittany." Quinn replied, her voice calm.

"Wow, you really are a bitch. What the-" Finn didn't have time to finish his sentence, due to Brittany shoving him backwards. Her face was a mixture of sad and furious and she was glaring at Finn harshly.

"Don't call Quinn a bitch." Brittany said, and before Finn had time to respond, Quinn and Brittany were halfway to their class.

"Hey, so Quitt, huh? Nice." Puck said, grinning and waggling his eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, Puckerman, you cannot watch us make out." Quinn replied, not even looking back at Puckerman, who was standing at his locker looking smug.

As they were almost in the door to their homeroom, Quinn's eyes caught on Kurt and Blaine.

"Quinn, Brittany! Congratulations! You guys are such a cute couple." Blaine said, smiling brightly.

"I knew another couple was going to come out, I could feel it in the air after Pezberry. Oh! Your couple name can be Quitt! That would work so well... Quitt never quits! Ah! I'm a genius." Kurt raved, grinning.

"Thanks, guys. Your support is great." Quinn said, smiling. Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled.

"Well, we should let you guys get going. Homeroom is about to start. See you at glee practice!" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and waving at them as they left the hallway.

Quinn took a deep breath to prepare herself to answer a lot of questions and Brittany kissed Quinn's cheek before opening the door. At least they finally made it to the classroom on time.

* * *

**A/N: Mainly dialogue. I did add the Pezberry, but I made sure that it wasn't to OOC and that it fit the plot well. I only had one non-supporter that was mentioned, really, and I think Kurt would have scolded Finn after school for his behavior.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Keep reviewing!**

**KEEP PROMPTING!**

**You guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, onto the Finchel drabble. This is long overdue.**

* * *

**Title:**

**Characters/Relationships:** Finchel

**Info:** Fairly fluffy. Because I received no background information on the prompt, I'm going to have them go on a double date with Klaine or Brittana. Not sure yet. I'll figure it out eventually. Rachel is going to be nervous for the date, so I think I'm going to have it as a season 4 kind of thing, except the only couple that drifted apart was Finchel. It's like their revival double date, so Rachel is freaking out. Finn is, too, but we'll get to that later.

* * *

Rachel fixed her hair for the 13th time that night before letting out a frustrated groan and tossing her head back. She was very nervous about her date with Finn and she couldn't seem to get the hair and the outfit right. Turning around at her vanity, she grabbed her phone and dialed someone's number that she never would have thought she would know or need to use 3 years ago.

"What do you want, Berry? I'm getting ready right now."

"I need help, Santana. I can't... I don't know what to wear or how to do my hair or if I'm going overboard or anything. I need to make a good impression on him, I can't screw this up." Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes out of frustration and she plopped herself onto her bed.

"I'll be over in a few minutes, let me just finish my makeup. It'll be fine, Rachel. Don't worry." Santana said, her voice softer than before.

"Okay." Rachel said, hanging up. She groaned loudly and stuffed her face into one of her pillows.

15 minutes later, Santana strolled into the apartment and resisted rolling her eyes at Rachel, who was sprawled out dramatically across her bed.

"I don't know why you called me instead of Kurt. He would be happy to act very melodramatic, plus, he's better at fashion than the both of us combined." Santana commented, walking towards Rachel's closet and pulling out a few things.

"Kurt's at Finn's. He's helping him get ready. Blaine's over there, too. Kurt said that he needed all of his best dressed friends over there to make Finn look at least halfway decent. I'm not sure what he meant by that, considering the only person he brought was his boyfriend." Rachel said, observing the outfits that Santana had picked out. Santana snickered.

"They probably aren't even helping Finn. Finn's roommate left this weekend for some camping trip, so they're probably using the vacant bed for some pre-date fun-time."

"I've _touched_ that bed before, Santana. Gross." Rachel said, shuddering slightly. Santana just rolled her eyes and stuffed an outfit into Rachel's hands, shoving her into the bathroom to get changed.

After trying on the outfit and deciding against it and 3 other similar outfits, Rachel found the one. A loose, pink top that slightly overlapped a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans with gray, suede pumps and a gray purse was what she decided on, thinking that it wasn't too dressy and it could become a date-night outfit with the right makeup and hairstyle.

Santana nodded her head approvingly and pointed to the chair in front of Rachel's vanity.

"Sit," she commanded. Rachel did a mock-salute and sat in the chair, smiling. A wave of relief had washed through her after finding the outfit, so it was a lot less stressful to sit in front of that mirror.

After Santana had done Rachel's makeup, she twisted Rachel's soft hair into a loose bun, letting a few strands fall to frame her face.

"You're all good. Are you ready to go? Brittany probably thinks I fell out of the window." Santana said, picking up her purse and gesturing towards the door. Rachel nodded and smiled excitedly, a whole new wave of nerves rushing through her.

* * *

"Finn-FINN! Hold still!" Kurt commanded, glaring at his brother. Blaine snickered slightly in the background and Kurt whipped his head around, glaring at his boyfriend, as well.

"What? It's funny!" Blaine protested, gesturing to Finn's hair.

Finn glared at the shorter man, who put his hands up innocently and shrugged.

"Sorry, man. Your hair looks like it was attacked by wild animals." Blaine said, snickering again. Kurt snickered, as well, which earned him a light shove.

"Will you just fix it already?" Finn pleaded, pouting. Kurt sighed and nodded, running his hands through Finn's hair and frowning disapprovingly when his fingers got caught by all of the gel that was globbed into the locks.

"This feels all-too familiar. Did you use Blaine's gel?" Kurt asked. Blaine stood up at this, his eyebrows raised.

"You did _what_?!"

"I'm sorry, dude! It was the only thing in the bathroom that looked safe to use. Kurt's stuff had all of these words that I didn't understand and I knew that he would have ripped me to shreds if I touched it, so I just took the only other thing that was there." Finn explained. Kurt smiled brightly.

"You really are the best brother ever."

"Wait, what?"

"Not only did you avoid using my product, which I get imported from Europe, but you also managed to use up some of Blaine's hair gel!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Finn. Blaine looked around the bathroom worriedly and turned towards Finn, who was hugging Kurt back in slight confusion.

"How much did you use?" Blaine asked, sounding as if someone had stolen his puppy.

"The whole container. It looked like it wasn't going to work so I used as much as possible."

"See, that was a bad idea because now your hair feels like it's been cemented down, but it's even better, because now _all_ of Blaine's gel is gone. Did you hear that, Blaine? It's time for you to let your curls loose." Kurt said, smiling happily.

"Oh god, I'll be right back, I have to run to the store."

"NO! Wait, wait, I need someone to help me with my outfit while Kurt is fixing my hair. I don't know what to wear." Finn said, looking frantic.

"Fine, but I'm picking up more gel before the date." Blaine said, shuffling over to Finn's closet and pulling out a few options.

"Why are you so nervous about this?" Kurt asked as he washed Finn's hair.

"I mean, we've dated before and stuff... Hell, we were engaged. But, I don't know. This time just feels more... serious. Like, I need to make sure I don't mess this up. I can't mess this up." Finn explained. Kurt nodded as he towel-dried Finn's hair and styled it.

"I can understand that. It's more mature; you both have grown a lot since the last time you were a couple." Kurt replied.

"It's like, we know where our future is headed now. I was confused and unsure, but now I know where I'm going in life, as does Rachel. I think that it was kind of necessary for us to both be single in order to figure out what we planned on doing. If we would've stayed together, I would have followed Rachel everywhere and I probably wouldn't know what I was doing. Or, she would have followed me and felt dragged down from her dreams. Now, it's like, we both know all of the super important stuff, and we've decided that we can fit together. The date is so important because if she decides that maybe we can't fit together or that she's grown too much for me, I will have no where else to go. I have a future and a career ahead of me, but it all means nothing without her there." Finn said. By the time he was done talking, his outfit was picked out for him and his hair was completely finished. Kurt was standing next to him and smiling.

"That's a very insightful observation. I agree completely with you. You've both grown exponentially and now you're both settled. Although, I don't think she'll say that you don't fit together or that you've both grown too much. She wants this just as much as you do, Finn." Kurt reassured him sincerely. Finn nodded at his brother and smiled slightly.

"Alright, your outfit is ready." Blaine called, handing Finn an outfit. It was casual, but not overly casual; a white button down underneath a light gray sweater - the sleeves would need to be rolled up - and dark wash jeans with a nicer pair of shoes. Over the sweater, a charcoal gray jacket.

After trying on the outfit, Finn stepped out of the bathroom and looked at his brother and Blaine.

"What do you think?" Finn asked nervously.

"It's perfect." Kurt said, smiling.

"Very nice, Finn. I did a good job." Blaine replied.

"Yes, you did. Are you ready to go? I don't want to be late." Finn said, looking at his watch.

* * *

The triple-date with Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine went really well. Rachel had snuck off with Finn for a few minutes for some alone-time that they both missed so much.

As they walked back to Rachel's apartment - she had refused the ride from Santana, protesting that she wanted to walk and enjoy the night air in New York, and Finn had jumped at the chance to go with her, Rachel snuggled closer against Finn's arm and sighed happily.

"I missed you." she said, looking up at him, her chocolate eyes sparkling with comfort and familiarity and the thing that Finn missed the most - love.

"I missed you, too." Finn replied, shooting her a crooked grin and kissing her cheek softly.

"I missed us."

"So did I, Rachel. But we're together now."

"Not to sound like a mooning teenager, but we'll be together forever." Rachel said sincerely.

"It isn't a teenager comment when it's the truth. Don't you remember?" Finn asked, smiling.

"Remember what?"

"We are endgame."

* * *

**A/N: Awww. Wasn't that sweet? I don't even know. I kind of rush through these. It was probably shorter than I meant for it to be, but oh well. I was stuck and I got an idea, so I used it. By the way, I'll do Kum fics now. I have grown to love them. **

**(For the anon who didn't know what Kum was but I couldn't respond to them: Kum is Sam/Kurt)**


End file.
